


Girls Who Play With Fire

by kowaikun



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Jennie has attitude, Rose is adorable, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, blackpink - Freeform, dark and mysterious Jisoo, girls school, innocent Lisa, kpop, playing with fire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kowaikun/pseuds/kowaikun
Summary: Lisa becomes enticed with the mysterious red haired girl at her new boarding school until she can't think about anyone else. But girls who play with fire get their fingers burnt.





	1. New Beginning

Lisa stared at the girl standing before her. Her strawberry blonde hair whipped around her face in the wind, striking colour against the pale backdrop of the snow dusted mountains.

“What?”

“I said, do you want me to carry one of those?” the girl laughed, pointing to Lisa’s assortment of bags and suitcases.

Lisa snapped back to reality.

“Oh, uh, yeah sure. Thanks!”

Lisa tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. She pulled her flimsy jacket closer round her body to shield from the wind, beginning to envy the thick yellow blazer of the girl who was still speaking to her.

“It’s awfully chilly out here, the sooner we get back to the main house, the better.” the strawberry blonde girl said chirpily, grabbing the handle of Lisa's clothes trunk. 

Lisa had arrived half an hour ago at the gates of Taebaek School of Dance. An exclusive private boarding school for girls in the northern mountains of South Korea. She’d begged her parents to send her here for years.  
Now, abandoned at the end of the steep driveway with nothing but a few trunks of clothes, she wondered if she’d made the right decision.

After struggling with her bags for several awkward minutes, a student from the school had spotted her and run down to help.

“I’m Rosé, you must be the new student from Thailand, right?” she smiled. Lisa spotted a prefect badge pinned to her blazer, catching the light.

“Yeah, that’s right, Lalisa Manoban, but I just go by Lisa,” she smiled back, relieved to have some help with her bags. “I have no idea where I’m meant to be.”

“No worries, I’ll escort you to the main entrance and I’m sure someone will welcome you from there.” Rosé gave her another encouraging smile.

They trudged up the gravel drive, patches of snow still clinging to either side of the path. 

Lisa had studied every thing there was to know about the school. It was built over the foundations of an old fortress, a Russian ballet dancer had taken over the area in the 20th century and founded a dance school. And now Lisa was marvelling at the dark grey stone of the walls and the main entrance framed with red and gold. It was so surreal, like stepping into her own dream. No wonder she kept zoning out as Rosé continued to chat.

Lisa mentally slapped herself. Here was a perfectly nice girl trying to be friendly and all she could was gawp and nod.

At last the freezing wind was shut out as the great doors of the main entranced slammed behind them. Lisa waited patiently as Rosé knocked on the headmistress’s office door. But she receive no answer. Rosé turned back to Lisa.

“Doesn’t look like there’s anyone about to show you around. Luckily, I have a free period, and I’m an excellent tour guide!”

Lisa gave another bashful smile.

…

“Aaand this,” Rosé pushed open the oak door with a flourish, “is our dorm! All the lower-fifth formers sleep on this floor, but this room is ours.”

The room was long and narrow, four beds neatly lined up side by side. Each bed was fitted with four posters and a canopy, pristine white sheets and pink lace skirted the edges. Beside each was a dark wooden cabinet, serving as a bedside table and small storage space.

Lisa lugged her bags over to the end bed and began unpacking.

“Um, actually that bed’s taken…”

But before Rosé could stop her, the dorm room door was flung open.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” 

A girl with chestnut brown hair, gorgeous features and a look of absolute disgust on her face was staring at Lisa. She was wearing the same yellow uniform as Rosé but somehow it made her look fiercer. 

“Jennie! This is-“

“I don’t care who this is, tell her to get the fuck off my bed.”

“I-I’m so sorry I didn’t realise…” Lisa stuttered. But the girl had already stormed back out, slamming the door behind her. Rosé had gone bright red.

“Oh my goodness, I am so sorry! Jennie is so rude sometimes honestly, are you ok?” 

But Lisa was already hurriedly moving her stuff to the next bed along.

“Actually I think it’s better if you take my bed. I’ll move my stuff to this one. No offence but I don’t think Jennie will be much happier sleeping in the bed next to yours…” Rosé began picking up her teddy bears and photo frames and moving them to the bed next to Jennie’s.

Lisa bit her lip trying to hold back from crying. Rosé had been so nice to her and Jennie had been so cruel and she’d only been here an hour. Once again the seed of doubt of whether she was really cut out for boarding school began to grow in Lisa’s mind.

To hide her falling tears, Lisa turned her back on Rosé and began unpacking her own things, placing her few items from home in the bedside cabinet.

“Well, I best get going. I’ll leave you to get unpacked and put your uniform on. Dinner’s in an hour, you remember where the dining hall is right?” 

Lisa nodded shyly and watched as Rosé hurried off. Once again, she was left on her own.

Ten minutes later, Lisa was staring at herself in the mirror at the end of the dorm room. She hardly recognised herself in the signature Taebaek yellow school uniform. The mustard blazer was slightly too big on her but the white blouse fitted perfectly, a neat black bow tied round the collar. Her skirt was pleated and black, the knee high socks had two white stripes around the top matching the two black stripes on either sleeve of the blazer.

Lisa stared into her own puppy dog eyes in the mirror. Who she saw reflected back at her was a child, an innocent naive girl who looked so out of place in this school. No. She mustn’t think like that.

Lisa took a deep breath in. She could do this. She’d auditioned and been offered a place just like everyone else and had as much right to be here as them.

She took a step back to take in her surroundings once more. Jennie’s bedside table was covered with an assortment of perfume bottles and expensive looking hand creams. Next to hers, Rosé’s bedside table was crammed with pictures of her family and friends from home, a cushion with a print of the New Zealand flag had been placed on top of the pillow on her bed. 

Lisa hadn’t brought much with her but had chosen to place her stuffed unicorn from back home in pride of place on her bedside table. 

The walls of the dorm were a pale eggshell colour, but the light from the setting sun reflecting off the snowy mountains made them look almost blue. Opposite the beds there were two mahogany wardrobes. The one on the left she shared with Rosé.

But the thing that caught Lisa’s eye was the other bed next to hers. There was nothing on the bedside table, but peaking out from under the pillow was the corner of something black.

Cautiously, Lisa tiptoed over and lifted the pillow. 

Under it was a small black book, elaborately decorated with a swirling black pattern and sealed shut with a lock, a diary she guessed. 

“I wonder who’s bed this is…” she mumbled to herself. 

But before Lisa could investigate further, the door was thrown open once again and in sashéd Jennie, her hips moving in time to her swaying ponytail. Lisa let out a small gasp and dropped the pillow back over the diary, jumping back onto her bed.

But Jennie didn’t even bother to acknowledge her. The fierce girl walked straight past and collapsed on her bed, picking a book off the window sill behind and beginning to read, completely blanking Lisa.

Lisa felt her skin prickle, she knew she wasn’t wanted here. Hurriedly she slipped on her shoes and snuck out the door, closing it as gently as she could behind to avoid the draft slamming it shut.

“I guess I have time to do some exploring of my own then,” Lisa thought to herself. Rosé had shown her round the main building; the dining hall, the classrooms, the library, the dorms. But Lisa was eager to have a peak at the dance practice rooms. 

She made her way down the stone staircase and back to the ground floor, skipping down the long corridor hopeful she was going in the right direction.

She passed the common room, shouts and giggles bubbling from inside. Lisa guessed that was where most of the older students went after class then. 

Eventually she came to a narrow corridor connecting the main building of the old school to the newer dance studios. Out of the windows she could see down into the courtyards where the younger students were playing games in the freezing cold, their excited shouts creating puffs of breath in the icy air.

Lisa continued on, tracing her fingers along the cold stone walls until she reached the door.

The dance building was much more modern. There were at least seven different studios, a small window in each door allowing Lisa to peak inside. Vast mirrors covered the walls, the oak balance bars running round the perimeter of each room and floor length black curtains pulled across large windows for privacy from the outside. 

The building was almost eerily quiet. Most of the rooms were empty since classes had finished for the day. Except for one. Lisa could hear music coming from somewhere.

_I’ve been here all night_  
_I've been here all day_  
_And girl, got me walking side to side_

The lyrics escaped from under the door, enticing Lisa closer. She approached quietly so as not to disturb whoever was in there. Lisa peaked through the glass in the door and stared.

There was a girl practicing a routine, her eyes closed, completely immersed in the music. She wore a tight black cropped top, leaving her midriff exposed, and black booty shorts to match.

Her flame red hair cut through the air as she spun, her arms stretched out with perfect grace as if thousands of onlookers were watching her every move.

Lisa was mesmerised. It was like watching a swan or, no, a phoenix. An image of beauty and danger.

“Woah…” she let out an exhale of amazement. Which was a mistake. 

The girl’s eyes snapped open and she ceased to spin, her gaze falling on Lisa who was still pressed up against the glass, watching. Lisa’s heart skipped a beat.

The girl narrowed her eyes, sending a glare that struck fear through Lisa’s body. 

Without time to even gather her thoughts, Lisa had spun on her heal and was sprinting back down the corridor, her heart pounding, back to the safety of the main building.

At last Lisa found her way back to the main entrance. Her eyes fell on the big clock, it pendulum swinging side to side.

“Crap!” Lisa exclaimed as she realised the time. Once again she began sprinting down a corridor, but this time in the direction of the dining hall.

The vast dining hall was crammed with hundreds of lively faces, a sea of mustard uniform. There were five long tables with benches either side reaching the length of the hall. Lisa was overwhelmed.

“Lisa! Lalisa Manoban!” a familiar voice cut through the chatter of the students. Lisa sighed in relief as she spotted Rosé’s smiling face on the other side of the hall.

“Rosé!”

“Come sit over here!”

Lisa made her way through the babbling girls and plonked herself down next to her roommate. A bowl of Kimchi and rice was waiting laid out in front of her.

“Sorry, I didn’t know what you’d like so I just guessed. I didn’t want all the food to be gone before you got here,” Rosé passed her some chopsticks. “Where’ve you been all this time? You didn’t get lost did you?”

“No no,” Lisa replied through mouthfuls of rice, “I just lost track of the time.”

Lisa was so thankful for some food at last. She hadn’t eaten since early this morning and all the adrenaline from starting a new school had worked up her appetite.

After shovelling in as much food as possible, Lisa looked around the hall, admiring the decorations. The school crest was mounted on the stone wall, looming over the students. Outside the windows, she could see that night had fallen.

Lisa was about to return to her meal when something else caught her eye. In the sea of faces, she’d seen a flash of red. Flame red. Sitting at the table next to theirs was the girl she’d seen in the practice room, daintily scooping rice into her perfectly shaped mouth.

Lisa’s heart began to beat double time. What was she so afraid of?

Lisa looked down quickly, scared of making eye contact again with this mysterious girl.

“Hey, we’re heading back to the dorms now, wanna come with?” Rosé placed a gentle hand on Lisa’s shoulder, making her jump.

“Woah, jumpy,” Rosé laughed, her eyes crinkling as she smiled.

“Aha, sorry, first day nerves I guess,” Lisa lied.

As Rosé followed Jennie out the dining hall, pulling Lisa along by the hand, Lisa stole one last glance behind her, but she could no longer see the red haired girl.

…

“And this is your timetable. It’ll tell you when and where all your lessons are, oh, and there’s a map on the back just in case you get lost!”

Rosé and Lisa were sitting opposite each other on their beds, Rosé in her frilly pink pyjamas, Lisa in shorts and an oversized t-shirt.

Moonlight illuminated the room as well as the gentle yellow glow from the bedside lamps.

Rosé had been enthusiastically explaining all the ins and outs of the school for the past hour, much to the annoyance of Jennie who was also sat on her own bed, her nose tucked in a book.

Lisa tried to look attentive but her mind kept wandering. That feeling in her stomach when she’d made eye contact with the dancing girl, she couldn’t quiet figure out what it was.

Just then, the door swung open making Rosé jump. 

 

“Ah, Jisoo! I was wondering when you’d return to the dorm!”

Lisa turned round to see who Rosé had addressed.

“Come meet our new roommate, Lisa! Lisa, this is ~ ”

But Lisa wasn’t listening.

Standing in the doorway, her immaculate skin catching the light of the moon, was the red haired girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was more of an introduction to the story so sorry there wasn't much Lisa/Jisoo interaction, but i plan on updating very soon...  
> please leave comments as they're alway appreciated ^_^


	2. Awkward Encounters

Jisoo.

Lisa felt her heart drop to her stomach as the girl stepped into the room. 

But the girl barely gave her a second glance. Instead she shrugged her yellow blazer off onto the floor and collapsed onto her bed, staring up at the canopy above.

“Jisoo! Irene was looking for you, she left a note,” Rosé skipped over to Jisoo’s bed, handing her a small folded piece of paper.

“Oh, thanks.” she replied nonchalantly. Her voice was syrupy and soft, not what Lisa had expected from the harsh glare she had received earlier.

“Ok well, night you guys!” Rosé was tucking herself up under the covers, reaching across to turn off her light. Jennie mumbled a reply before switching off her own lamp, plunging the room into darkness.

“I hope you had a good first day Lisa,” Rosé sighed as she drifted off.

Lisa got into her own bed, the sheets cold and crisp against her skin.

Jisoo was sat on the edge of her bed, changing from her uniform into her pjs, her back facing Lisa. Lisa couldn’t help but watch.

She’d never shared a room with other people before and being this close to others all the time was something she hadn’t quite got used to.

Jisoo unbuttoned her white blouse, letting it fall off her shoulders and crumple onto the bed. 

Her back was pale, her red hair falling behind like flames licking at her skin. In the watery moonlight Lisa watched as Jisoo reached up to undo the straps of a black, lace bra. 

Tearing her eyes away, Lisa rolled over and scrunched her eyes shut, desperate for sleep to take her. She wasn’t about to get caught staring at this girl for a second time in one day.

…

“Hey—”

 

“Hey. New girl.”

Reluctantly, Lisa was dragged out of her dreams. Someone was gently shaking her shoulder. Her eyes opened blearily, blinking in the light.

“The others have gone to breakfast, I thought I should wake you.”

Lisa sat up panicked, her eyes becoming focussed on the room. Where was she?

Oh that’s right. Boarding school. Yep, it definitely hadn’t been a dream.

“You wouldn’t wanna be late on your first day of lessons.”

Lisa turned her head to see the owner of the voice who’d woken her. 

Jisoo.

“Oh! Thanks… sorry I must’ve—“

“Slept through the alarm clock, yeah you did. But no worries, breakfast doesn’t start for another 6 minutes at least.”

Lisa looked up in alarm. “Crap!”

 

The blonde haired girl was like a hurricane, wildly swirling round the room, frantically pulling on her uniform, dragging a brush through her hair and splashing water on her face. Jisoo was perched on her bed, her eyes crinkled as she chuckled at the sight of Lisa frantically buttoning her blouse and pulling on her socks

“Why did no one wake me?” Lisa cried, fumbling with her laces.

“Aw,” Jisoo mimicked her pout, “but you looked so peaceful dreaming!”

Jisoo seemed much more willing to chat this morning than compared with yesterday evening.

“C’mon, you’ll make me late as well, dummy.”

Lisa followed Jisoo out the dorm and down to the dining hall which was already packed with students. The tables were laid with an assortment of western breakfast; toast, bacon, muffins, eggs.

Jisoo made a bee line for her favourite table, clearing her throat loudly to gain the attention of those already sat there. A girl took one look at her and hurriedly shuffled over to make room.

“You can sit with me,” Jisoo flashed Lisa a smile. “Unless you want to sit with the others?” she raised a challenging eyebrow.

Lisa looked over to the table she had sat at yesterday where Jennie was now feeding Rosé spoonfuls of scrambled egg.

Lisa took a deep breath and sat down on the bench next to Jisoo. She was still on edge, wondering if the older girl would mention their encounter yesterday.

But breakfast passed without incident. 

Sure, her hand brushed against Jisoo’s on more than one occasion, and Jisoo had insisted they share a blueberry muffin together but Lisa reckoned she had kept her cool pretty well.

Lessons for the day included Dance Theory, The History of Hip Hop and Health and Fitness. So not much actual dancing.

“Aw, we don’t have any lessons together,” Jisoo remarked, comparing their timetables. “I guess I’ll see you round then, new girl.”

…

“The Fouetté and Pirouette are examples of what types of spins?”

Lisa’s nose was buried in her textbook, not because she was looking for the answer but because she was desperately trying to hide her drooping eyelids from the teacher. 

Several days had passed and Lisa was slowly getting to grips with her new school. But she’d been up all night studying and now the monotonous voice of Madame was lulling her into a snooze.

“Miss Manoban!”

“Huh?” Lisa’s head jolted upwards and she hurriedly pulled a strand of hair away that had stuck to her face. Twenty staring faces had turned round from their desks to look at her.

“Answer the question.” Madame was glaring at Lisa with her lips pursed and her hands clasped in front. This was not a woman to be messed with.

“Um…”

But before Lisa could fumble for words, there was a sharp knock at the door.

“Enter.”

Jisoo poked her head round the door, her red hair falling over her shoulders.

“Excuse me Madame, but the Headmistress sent me, she’d like a word with Miss Manoban,” Jisoo said innocently before winking at Lisa.

“You may be excused.” Madame replied curtly.

 

Within minutes Lisa was hurrying down the corridor after Jisoo. “I don’t think this is the way to the Headmistress’s office…”

“We’re not going there, dummy, I just said that so I could get you out of lessons.”

They were approaching the dance practice rooms. Just then, Lisa realised Jisoo was not wearing her uniform under her yellow blazer. Instead, Jisoo had on her black crop top, booty shorts and black timberland boots, the same dance clothes Lisa had seen her in on her first day here.

Since her arrival, Lisa hadn’t had much time for socialising, let alone getting to know Jisoo more, so the fact she was pulling this off just to get Lisa out of lessons seemed strange.

But what was stranger was the late night occurrences that Lisa had been witnessing. Most nights she’d stayed up studying till 12, long after Rosé and Jennie had fallen asleep, reading her books with a torch under the covers so as not to disturb them with the light. 

But it was always hours until Jisoo returned to the dorm. And when she did, she was often out of breath, her uniform disheveled and her hair slightly frizzy with sweat.

Lisa had chosen not to mention Jisoo’s late night escapades to anyone but she couldn’t help wondering what they were about. Perhaps fitting in extra dance practices?

“Sorry to disturb you from your education,” Jisoo smirked, pushing open the door of an empty practice room, “but I really need some help with this routine.”

Lisa followed her in, watching as Jisoo threw her blazer onto a chair and took up her position by the balance bar. 

“So I’ve been working on a choreography project for my dance class…” Jisoo tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, making lingering eye contact with Lisa, “but the thing is it’s a duet piece so…”

“You need to borrow my body?” Lisa laughed nervously, taken aback at her own confident statement. 

She bit her tongue, cursing herself internally for agreeing to this so easily. But there was something about the girl standing opposite that made her want to please her.

“If you’re up for it.” There was a hint of something in Jisoo’s voice. Something that sent a chill down Lisa’s spine.

“Here, you can borrow my spare dance clothes,” Jisoo threw her a black sports bag. Inside were some black joggers and a cropped vest top.

Jisoo turned her back for privacy as Lisa got changed.

After plugging in her phone to the speakers and doing a few quick warm ups, Jisoo began her half of the choreography as Lisa watched.

 _I can be the subject of your dreams_  
_Your sickening desire_  
_Don't you wanna see a girl up close_  
_A phoenix in the fire_

The lyrics reverberated around the room as Jisoo’s body traced curves through the air. Her hands held an invisible figure, Lisa assumed that’s where her partner would be.

The routine was slow, sensual and had an element of danger. Jisoo’s hips rocked back and forth as one hand reached up to trace through her hair, down her neck to her stomach. The entire time she didn’t break eye contact with Lisa, who could feel the heat rising to her cheeks.

Jisoo finished the dance with a flourish, crouched on the floor, her hair falling in front of her face. She jumped up again to face Lisa who was speechless.

“Ok, wanna try?” she held out her hand for the other girl, pulling her closer.

“The first move goes like this,” Jisoo positioned Lisa, leaning her back slightly before walking her own fingers in a straight line from Lisa’s midriff to her collar bone.

“And then I turn, and you do the same down my leg,” Jisoo swivelled and bent over as Lisa walked her fingers from Jisoo’s back, across her perfectly shaped ass (Lisa remarked silently) and down her leg. Her heart was pounding against her rib cage.

“Perfect, then…” Jisoo grabbed Lisa’s hands from behind and positioned them on her own waist, moving her hips in a figure of eight pattern.

The two girls continued like this for an hour. Jisoo acting professional, like it was no big deal, whilst all the while Lisa’s thoughts were racing as she touched and was touched by the other girl.

Finally, they reached the end of the routine. In the last movement, Jisoo placed her hand on Lisa’s shoulder, pushing her backwards until Lisa’s partially exposed back was pressed against the cold surface of the wall mirror.

_but please don’t bite_

As the final lyric played, Jisoo reached down to grab Lisa’s hands, slamming them against the mirror either side of her face, her whole body pressed up against the younger girl.

They remained in that position for a prolonged amount of seconds after the music stopped, breathing heavily after the physical exercise, their chests rising and falling against one another. 

Their faces were millimetres apart, Lisa could feel Jisoo’s warm, panting breath mingling with her own.

Finally, she pulled away.

“That was impressive, Lisa, you pick things up so quickly,” Jisoo remarked, almost like a throw away comment, almost like nothing had just happened.

Did she not feel the hot sparks flying between them? 

“Thanks for lending me your body,” Jisoo laughed, “are we good to practice this again tomorrow?”

“Uhm.. sure.” Lisa attempted a smile. What was she doing?

She’d come here to study, to give herself the education she’d always dreamed of. And now she was agreeing to skip class in order to spend time with a girl she barely knew, and yet had become fixated on.

But before Lisa could change her mind, the bell rang for last lesson.

“I gotta go, you can keep the clothes for our next practice,” Jisoo winked and swivelled on her heel, letting the door close behind her as she disappeared down the corridor.

… 

Later, Lisa returned to the dorm early for the evening. She wanted to get in time for a shower before the others returned from the common room.

Since the dance practice with Jisoo, she hadn’t had time to wash the sweat from her body.

Chucking her uniform and underwear in a crumpled pile on her bed, Lisa grabbed a bar of soap and shut herself in the dorm’s shared en suit bathroom.

She twisted her hair up into a messy bun and turned on the shower, letting the water run until the room was filled with steam.

Stepping under the hot stream of water, Lisa couldn’t tear her mind away from Jisoo, the way her body had moved through the air, the feel of her touch against Lisa’s skin.

Lisa closed her eyes, rubbing soap suds over her arms and chest. Slowly her hand moved further down until it came to rest on the area between her thighs.

Her fingers lingered over the sensitive flesh there, but Lisa shook the thought away. Now was not the time.

After washing the rest off the soap off her body, being careful not to get her hair wet, Lisa stepped out of the shower.

“Crap!” she sighed as she realised she’d left her towel on her bed.

Cautiously, Lisa pushed the bathroom door open a crack, poking her head round to check she was still alone. But the towel was not on her bed where she’d left it.

“Looking for this?” Jisoo raised an eyebrow, looking Lisa up and down. She was standing next to her bed, towel in hand.

Jisoo chucked Lisa the towel, laughing as Lisa squealed in embarrassment, desperately trying to cover herself as quickly as possible.

“Don’t panic, I’ve seen plenty of that before,” Jisoo chuckled, gesturing to Lisa before turning away and returning to the pile of homework spread out on her bed.

Whilst the other girl’s back was turned, Lisa hurriedly got dressed into her pjs and folded away her uniform. She could feel her face burning up.

She felt angry. Jisoo couldn’t just do this. What gave her the right to make Lisa feel this way? Lisa had always been so in control of her own feelings. Now she couldn’t even think straight with this girl in the room.

She decided to make a bold move. Just so she could be the one controlling the situation for once.

“Not going on a late night adventure tonight then?” Lisa’s voice came out less confident than she’d planned.

Jisoo glanced up briefly but pretended to ignore Lisa’s remark, continuing to flip through the pages of her textbook.

Lisa clenched her fists in frustration. But before she could say anything else, the dorm door was flung open.

“Evening ladies!” Rosé staggered in, her arm draped around Jennie who was giggling uncontrollably. 

Once again, Jisoo barely batted an eyelid.

“Have… have you two been drinking?” Lisa commented, surprised.

Rosé pressed her finger to her lips and winked, pulling Jennie over to her bed.

Lisa saw Jisoo roll her eyes.

“As much as I ship you guys, could you keep the PDA to a minimum in the dorm? I’m tryna study.”

 

Within the hour, all four girls were lying in bed, the light out and the moon casting shadows across the room.

Lisa could hear Jennie and Rosé whispering to each other from their beds. Jisoo was sleeping soundly but her words from earlier were still echoing around Lisa’s head.

“I’ve seen plenty of that before”

So Jisoo liked girls? 

Lisa didn’t even know if she liked girls yet.

Slowly, she let sleep guide her away from her racing thoughts. Tomorrow would be different, Lisa promised herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this took way longer to write than expected... but i've got the next few chapters planned out (and a possible Jisoo POV) so stay tuned
> 
> The dance routine in this chapter was inspired by Blackpink's pre-debut dance practice video and the song is Bite by Troye Sivan
> 
> comments very much appreciated ^_^


	3. Girl Talk

The common room was a safe haven. No one would find her here.

Lisa flipped through the next five pages of a magazine, not actually taking anything in. She was chewing on her lip, the way she always did when she couldn’t clear her mind.

Girls.

Surely not?

Suddenly, Lisa became aware of her own mumbling. She was arguing with herself out loud again. Her eyes darted up from the page, surveying the room, but no one else had noticed or looked up from their studies or socialising. 

She was practically invisible in this room, hidden amongst the cushy leather chairs and behind bundles of chatting friendship groups. 

Perfect.

Lisa had been avoiding Jisoo all week. After their multiple awkward encounters that became too close for comfort, Lisa had been excusing herself from lessons when she thought Jisoo would come and find her, and hiding in the toilets. She’d been returning to her dorm as early as possible in order to fall asleep before Jisoo could arrive and confront her, and been waking up extra early so she could dodge her before breakfast.

But now she was running out of avoidance tactics.

And she didn’t even know why exactly she was avoiding Jisoo anyway. 

“There you are!”

A voice cut through the chatter of the common room. Lisa froze.

“God, I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” the voice snapped.

Lisa dared to look up. But it was just Jennie.

Jennie?

Lisa’s brain went into overdrive as she tried to remember what she could have possibly done to annoy Jennie this time.

“Y’know for someone who sticks out so much amongst the other students, you’re bloody hard to keep track of.”

Crap.

Lisa and Jennie had been paired together for a research assignment. And she’d completely forgotten about it.

“Yeah, you should be feeling scared,” Jennie’s eyebrows shot up, her hand resting on her hip.

“Unnie, I’m so utterly sorry! You can hate me forever, I know I don’t deserve —”

“Oh save it. We’ve got work to do and quite frankly I can’t be dealing with your whimpering right now.”

Jennie pushed some books off the low coffee table to make room for her own, collapsing in the armchair next to Lisa’s.

“So, the history of hip-hop huh?” Jennie reached for her textbook. “Why don’t we divide the research up by era and then compile our notes?”

“Umm… I kind of forgot my textbook…” Lisa winced, bracing herself for another onslaught of Jennie’s short temper.

“Oh, that’s no problem, I have another in my bag. Rosé asked me to carry her books back to our dorm on my way here, I guess it’s lucky I forgot to drop them off… why are you staring at me?”

Lisa couldn’t help it. Why was this girl, the very same girl who had cursed and shouted at her in her first day and had been hostile ever since, being so… nice?

“Um, I, sorry, it’s just —”

“Just what? Don’t tell me you’re surprised I actually have some human kindness in me.” Jennie snapped.

Lisa froze, perched on the edge of her seat. But then Jennie’s face broke in to a warm smile, causing her to become almost twice as pretty, if that was even possible.

“Gotcha.” Jennie winked. A flood of relief swept through Lisa and her posture relaxed.

 

They worked on their assignment for at least an hour, taking notes in silence at first, but after a while Lisa began to make timid conversation.

“Unnie, I don’t think I’ve said this yet but, I’m really sorry if I upset you that first day, when I put my stuff on your bed, it’s just I —”

“Huh? Oh! I’d completely forgotten about that, don’t worry about it,” Jennie laughed, but it came off uneasy. 

Lisa furrowed her eyebrows and her eyes met Jennie’s.

“Ok. That was a lie. I didn’t intend to be so rude to you, honest! It’s just, I’d seen this new, utterly beautiful girl walking round the school with Rosé, and now she was in our dorm, and I guess, I just assumed the worst and snapped… I didn’t realise she was just giving you a tour. And I was just too stubborn to drop the bullshit attitude after I realised my mistake…” Jennie trailed off, looking down to inspect an imaginary piece of dust on her skirt.

Lisa began to laugh.

“You were jealous? Of me?” 

Fierce, flawless Jennie was jealous of naïve, baby-faced Lisa? Surely not.

“If you wanna call it that,” Jennie mumbled, burying her face back in a textbook.

Lisa turned back to her notes, but something still couldn’t sit still in her mind.

“Wait, so you and Rosé are like… official?”

Jennie’s head snapped up.

“Why what did she say? Did she say anything to you?”

“No… it’s just, you guys seem pretty close, if you know what I mean, and I guess I just thought…”

“Okay, it’s true. We like each other. And we both know it. I guess labels don’t really suit Rosé,” Jennie sighed, slumping back in her armchair, blowing a piece of hair out her face.

“So… you both like girls?”

“Duh.”

Lisa pondered her next move for a second.

“What’s that like?”

“Huh?”

“Like, I mean, how do you know you like girls?”

Jennie laughed and shrugged.

“I’ve always known. It’s just part of who I am. Why? Has someone got a girl crush…?!”

Jennie giggled and tried to poke Lisa’s sides but Lisa wriggled free.

“No,” she said sulkily, “I was just making polite conversation.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jennie rolled her eyes, not even bothering to hide her knowing smile from Lisa, who was now scowling with her arms crossed.

“Ok, well continuing this polite conversation, I’d just like to make the point that if you - hypothetically - liked a girl, there’s nothing to stop you asking her out. Or if it’s just girls in general, then a little exploring never hurt anyone — if you know what I mean,” Jennie winked and nudged Lisa.

“Yeah…” Lisa turned away, pretending to go back to her research.

Maybe the person Lisa was avoiding wasn’t Jisoo, but herself.

She couldn’t run from her own feelings forever could she?

…

On the other side of the school, there were some who certainly weren’t running from any feelings, but rather indulging in them.

…

The library smelt of musty wood and decaying words. But this girl’s perfume didn’t half reek of sweetness.

Jisoo sat back up on her knees, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

“Don’t stop!” the girl in front of her urged.

“I gotta get to class. Next time, unnie.” Jisoo watched as her latest conquest pulled her knickers back up and smoothed her skirt down. God, this girl didn’t half take long to finish. 

The girl with the faded lilac hair and a pout that could melt ice stared at Jisoo with glassy eyes.

“For real. I promise we’ll pick up where we left off. Same place tomorrow?”

The girl nodded sulkily. 

“And don’t go leaving notes for me at the dorm again. As much as I want to trust my roommates, something tells me one day their curiosity will get the better of them and then our secret will be out,” Jisoo flashed a quick smile in order to take the edge of her stern remark.

Irene and Jisoo had been meeting in the old section of the library, the corner where no one goes. Concealed by bookshelves, they’d been doing anything but studying for the past few weeks.

“Okay, you go first, I’ll be right behind you,” Jisoo urged.

With one last wistful glance back at the red haired girl, Irene skipped off round the bookshelves and out of sight.

Jisoo slumped down on the floor, her back against the tightly packed, leather-bound rows of books.

She took a swig of water from her bag, trying to rid herself of the bitter-sweet taste invading her mouth. It was a lie. She had no class to go to, no where to be. 

The truth was, as harsh as it may sound, Irene was getting boring. And needy. 

Jisoo sighed. She really thought this one would be more interesting to write about. She closed her eyes, scanning through a list of names in her mind.

Seulgi. Check.

Dahyun. Check.

Joy. Check.

Who was left?

Lisa?

No. Roommates were off limits. She’d found that out the hard way. 

The image of Rosé’s violently scribbled out name flashed in front of Jisoo’s eyes.

But surely this time it could be different?

The bell rang for third lesson.

Jisoo made her decision.

Time to go and pick the forbidden fruit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little different from the others, but hopefully you like where the plot is going.  
> Feel free to leave comments or questions as I reply to all!  
> ^_^


	4. Capture pt. 1

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick.

It felt like a whole lifetimes were passing between each movement of the clock hands. 

Jisoo’s chin rested in the palm of her hand, her jaw clenched, pen tapping on the table.

The topic of her lesson was now just background noise, her classmates distant blurs of colour. 

She was unusually anxious. It wasn’t like when she’d done it with Yeri in the common room after dark. Or when she’d cornered Seulgi in the changing rooms after dance. It wasn’t like those other times. 

They were thrilling of course. But today there was something else feeding the hunger in her body. Something else making her believe she could speed up time just by staring at the classroom clock.

The minute hand made its final move and the bell rang. Jisoo shot up from her seat, scooping her books into her bag and darting out the door before the teacher could even dismiss them.

Her feet instantly took her in the familiar direction, weaving through throngs of students moving from one lesson to the next.

She arrived outside the dance theory classroom. The lesson had just ended and the younger years were pouring out. Her eyes searched impatiently through the bobbing heads.

But no blonde hair appeared.

Where the fuck was she?

Jisoo grabbed one of the students by the arm, pulling her round to face her. 

It was Yeri. Damn.

“Hey? What the hell!”

“Hey. Yeri. Lalisa Manoban is in your class right?”

“What’s it to you?” Yeri wrenched her arm free from Jisoo’s vice-like grip. Jisoo let out an exasperated sigh. The younger ones always held grudges.

“Yes or no?”

“Yeah. She left a while ago for the bathroom…”

But Yeri barely finished her sentence before Jisoo was pushing her way back through the crowded corridors.

 

Lisa. That little minx. 

…

 

The girls bathroom was empty. The occasional drip of a tap stirring the silence. 

The graffitied walls did not display the best etiquette of the Taebaek School of Dance girls, but somehow the vulgar words on the back of cubicle doors were enough to entertain Lisa for the last half an hour.

She looked down at her phone for the seventh time that minute. 2:24 pm. Another six minutes and the period would be over and she could sneak back through the surge of students on their way to last lesson.

“What the hell am I doing?”

Her reflection stared back at her in the mirror as Lisa leaned on her hands either side of the porcelain sink.

Blonde bangs. Puppy-dog eyes. Button nose. 

She felt like a child, running from an unknown fear.

It was just dance practice.

Nevertheless, as soon as the hour hand hit 2 she knew Jisoo would come and fetch her at any minute, just like last week. Lisa couldn’t quite stomach the feeling of being so close to that girl again.

She’d excused herself from the lesson and had been hiding in the bathroom since. It was a juvenile decision but one Lisa would stick by if it meant avoiding playing with fire again.

“A little exploring never hurt anyone~”

Somehow Jennie’s words found there way back into her head.

This was stupid. No. This was madness.

Lisa watched the rhythmic dripping of water from the brass tap. There was almost something tranquil about…

A loud bang echoed through the bathroom.

The door had been flung open, hitting the wall and chipping the plaster before slamming shut again.

Jisoo stood there. Flames dancing in her eyes, her nails digging into the palms of her hands.

“Unnie, I—“

“Save it.” Jisoo threw her bag onto the floor, not breaking her gaze with Lisa. She took steps forward until the blonde girl had backed right up against the tiled wall.

“Why are you avoiding me? No. Let me rephrase that. Why are you scared of me?” Jisoo’s cold words felt hot against Lisa’s skin.

“Unnie, please, forgive me, I lost track of~”

“Time? Don’t play with me,” Jisoo tightened her grip around Lisa’s wrists, pinning her against the wall. 

But, noticing the girl whimpering, she attempted to soften her tone.

“Lisa… Lalisa…” her name rolled off Jisoo’s tongue like melted sugar.

Lisa cocked her head up to look at Jisoo who was millimetres away from her face.

She knew there was no escape. She was face to face with danger and yet didn’t feel like fleeing anymore.

“Why do you keep running?” Jisoo’s voice was oddly soothing.

“I’m scared of what will happen when I stop…” 

Jisoo’s previous anger had seeped away. 

“Oh, Lisa…”

Her hand found its way up to brush the younger girl’s cheek.

Lisa gulped. She couldn’t ignore her racing pulse or the yearning in her stomach for a second longer. 

She scrunched her eyes tight and fiercely pressed her lips into Jisoo’s.

They felt like velvet. They felt like heaven. 

Like a dream she never wanted to wake from.

She savoured the moment not wanting to break contact, not wanting there to be any distance between her and the girls she’d been bewitched by since day one.

Jisoo was impressed with the girl’s boldness. 

But her dominance of the situation just wouldn’t do.

Jisoo dropped Lisa’s wrist and repositioned her hands to cup Lisa’s jawline. Hungrily, she took back control, locking her perfectly shaped mouth with the younger girl’s.

Lisa felt her whole body burning. Her hands were placed delicately on Jisoo’s waist, making sure the girl maintained her distance but at the same time pulling her closer.

Jisoo tilted her head in order to deepen the kiss, her tongue running along Lisa’s bottom lip, begging for entry. 

No, Jisoo didn’t beg.

She pushed her tongue to part Lisa’s lips and the girl let out an involuntary gasp. Now her hands were in Lisa’s hair, her fingers interlocked in the blonde strands, tugging gently but enough to remind her who was in control.

But Lisa barely noticed. 

She’d slipped away into pure bliss. Inhaling the sweet yet smoky scent of the flame-haired girl. Like the smell of toasting marshmallows.

But before she disappeared completely, Jisoo pulled away.

Lisa opened her eyes finally, looking up at the older girl.

“You don’t have to come to dance practice with me. I’m sorry I pushed you. We can take things slower, if that’s what you want…”

Lisa was speechless.

“See you later I guess,” Jisoo flashed a smile, a smile that said _there’s more to come_. 

The girl grabbed her bag and exited the bathroom, letting the door swing behind her.

Lisa was left standing alone, her hair ruffled and her chest pounding. She turned to face the mirror. 

After a moment she pulled the back of her hand across her mouth, in a feeble attempt to wipe off Jisoo’s lipstick.

She admired the faded red stain, like a medal of initiation, a gift from a lover.

The porcelain of the sink felt even colder after the brief yet hot touch of skin on flesh.

Reluctantly, she pulled herself away from staring at her reflection. 

The girl who had kissed Jisoo.

Lisa felt a small swell of pride. It was nothing compared to the longing feeling overcoming her body.

…

She made the executive decision to return to the dorm. Last class was still in session but Lisa knew she couldn’t possibly concentrate now. Instead she collapsed on her bed, staring up at the lace canopy. She relived the bathroom encounter over and over again in her head until it followed her into her dreams.

…

“Lisa! Lisa!”

The maknae of the dorm room woke with a start. A strawberry-blonde haired girl was shaking her by the shoulders.

“I’m up, I’m up,” she mumbled, bleary eyed.

It was dusk outside and Lisa noticed Rosé was in her silk pink pjs. Had she been asleep for that long?

“It’s time!” Rosé squealed excitedly, pulling Lisa off the bed covers.

“Time for what?”

“This semester’s game of capture the flag,” Jennie remarked from behind her. She too was in her pjs, grey trackies and a loose band t-shirt that hung off her left shoulder.

“Wow, way to sell it Jen.” Rosé deadpanned before breaking into a smile. Jennie rolled her eyes.

“The Taebak Girls’ Capture the Flag Tournament. Every term all the girls who live in this wing get together for the most intense game of capture the flag you will ever experience…” Rosé lowered her voice and leaned closer, glad she had Lisa’s full attention.

“You’re scaring her, Rosé!”

“We split into two teams, the winning team gets control over the common room TV for the rest of the semester, and the losing team… a fate worse than death…”

Lisa gasped.

Rosé was enjoying the theatrics a bit too much.

“They get put on cleaning duty until the end of term.” Jennie cut in.

“Jen! You don’t need to ruin the suspense!”

“So, you in or what?” Jennie was leaning her chin on Rosé shoulder, her arms wrapped around her waist from behind. She stared at Lisa with her big doe eyes.

“Sure…” Lisa was hesitant. She vaguely remembered playing this game back in pre-school, but if the high school version was as intense as Rosé said it was…

“Great!” Rosé clapped her hands together in glee. “We meet in the common room in 5 minutes. Oh and you might want to get changed into your pjs,” she waved a hand at Lisa’s school blouse, slightly crumpled after her afternoon nap.

“It’s tradition,” Jennie rolled her eyes again as Rosé dragged her over to the bed.

Rosé sat attentively as Jennie pulled her strawberry-blonde hair into a loose french plait. 

“There you go!”

She skipped over to the mirror admiring Jennie’s handiwork.

Lisa was pulling on her pjs. The same shorts and oversized t-shirt she’d worn the week she arrived.

“Let’s go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this far! Any questions or criticism welcome in the comments~
> 
> I'll be posting part 2 of this chapter tomorrow...


	5. Capture pt. 2

“Welcome to the 22nd Taebak Capture the Flag Tournament!”

An excited murmur went through the common room. A girl with faded lilac hair was balanced precariously on the arm of a chair, addressing the crowd of bubbling students.

Everyone was in their pjs, the teachers had long since retired to their rooms so the coast was clear.

“In case of any newcomers, I’ll explain the rules. There are two teams and two flags. The flags are hidden somewhere in this wing. Each team is tasked with finding the other team’s flag and returning it to me in the common room. They must also locate and defend their own flag by tagging anyone from the opposing team. As is tradition, a common tactic is to split your team into attack and defence.”

Lisa tried to listen attentively. She was squished in a corner of the room beside Rosé and Jennie. Peeping over the tops of people’s heads, she spotted Jisoo, standing below the speaking girl.

“If you are tagged, come back to the common room and face the forfeit.” the purple haired girl held up a large bottle of something gross looking. An Alice in Wonderland style label saying “drink me” had been humorously attached.

“Each member will have a tag indicating the colour of their team,” the girl gestured down to where Jisoo was standing, facing the small crowd. In her hands she held a fistful of fabric, strips of white lace in one hand and strips of red satin in the other.

“The game will begin when everyone is allocated a team. This game is a test of stealth and teamwork, may the best team win!”

Jisoo began handing out the strips. Each girl eagerly tied the fabric round their left wrists, then began searching for their teammates with the same colour. Gradually the room split into two.

“Thanks Chi-chu!” Rosé was handed a bunch of red strips and began systematically tying them on patiently waiting student’s wrists, starting with Jennie.

“Lisa come here, be on my team!” she exclaimed in her over excited tone.

“I don’t think so,” Jisoo cut in with a devilish grin on her face. She snatched up Lisa’s wrist, deftly securing a ribbon of white lace around it with an expert knot.

Lisa winced as the too tight strip dug into her skin. She glanced at Jisoo’s wrist where the same type of fabric was tied.

“Woah, looks like it’s roommates against roommates,” Rosé remarked, raising her eyebrows.

Lisa gulped.

“This way.” Jisoo grabbed her hand, leading her to the other corner of the common room where about twenty other girls were chattering, all with white lace tags.

A girl Lisa recognised as Jungyeon from her dance theory class was organising the team members into attack and defence.

“Jisoo, Lisa! You guys go on attack, no messing around though. We are not losing our winning streak.”

A couple of younger girls caught Lisa’s eye, trying to hide their giggles behind their hands. Lisa’s brow furrowed until she realised Jisoo was still holding her hand.

Jisoo flashed Lisa a smile before turning to face the purple haired girl in anticipation.

“Alright… Let the game begin!”

All at once, the students surged towards to common room door and into the dark stone corridor. Lisa kept a firm grip on Jisoo’s hand so as not to get separated.

Within seconds both teams had dispersed through various doors, passageways and stairwells, desperately searching for the flags or looking for hiding spots.

“This way,” Jisoo hissed, pulling Lisa up the stone staircase to the floor above. “Irene always hides at least one flag on her dorm room’s floor.”

Lisa followed obediently, more focussed on the skin contact with Jisoo than finding the flag.

They burst into one of the vacated dorms. The room was in darkness but the hazy glow from the almost set sun gave enough light to search for the flag.

“Not here, not here… not here…” Jisoo systematically checked under each bed, groping around under the beams of each mattress. 

“Weird, I could have sworn Irene hidden something under hear earlier,” Jisoo said in a hushed voice.

“You were in Irene’s dorm?” Lisa couldn’t hide her surprise.

“Yeah. We’re… old friends,” Jisoo retorted, trying to distract herself with rummaging through the dorm’s wardrobe.

Suddenly they heard voices outside.

Jisoo looked up in panic.

“Quick! If they catch us in here we’re cornered!”

The girls tiptoed across the room and waited with baited breath by the door. But the voices faded down the corridor.

Jisoo stuck her head tentatively round the door to check for more people.

“Coast is clear, lets go!”

Jisoo was unusually enthusiastic about this game. Normally she sauntered along, allowing herself to be tagged as an excuse to go back to the common room and make out with Irene before other people started arriving. Of course Irene would never make her drink the forfeit smoothie.

But tonight there was a gleam in her eye. A thirst demanding to be quenched. She wanted to win. She wanted Lisa.

“Ok, so usually the Reds cover the floors one by one until they reach the top. But chances are at least one flag is hidden on a higher floor, so if we start up there we can beat them to it.”

“Woah, you really know your game tactics…Chi-chu!” Lisa laughed.

“Don’t call me that.” Jisoo snapped. But she couldn’t hide her grin. For some reason she was happy she’d impressed the younger girl.

 

Now they were approaching the top floor. The sun had set and watery white moonlight basked the stairwell in an eerie glow. The faint pattering of feet could be heard echoing through the wing.

As they climbed the stairs, a draught from one of the floor length windows caused the thin white curtain to brush against Lisa’s ankle. She jumped.

“You okay?” Jisoo placed a hand on Lisa’s arm to steady her.

“Yeah, I just~ crap someone’s coming!”

Jisoo acted instinctively pulling them into the alcove by the window and concealing them behind the pale curtain. The window alcove was small. Jisoo held Lisa tightly next to her, her hand over the girl’s nose and mouth to stop her from squealing.

“We’re losing too many Whites! They keep disappearing every time I go to tag them~”

“At least they haven’t sussed where I’m keeping the flag yet.”

Two voices were drawing closer up the stairs.

Lisa’s heart was pounding so loud she was scared it would give away their hiding spot. Jisoo’s sharp breath tickled her nose.

Finally she removed her hand from Lisa’s mouth.

“I reckon she has is on her, stuffed in her bra or something~” Jisoo hissed.

“Shhh! You’ll give us away!”

Jisoo raised her eyebrows, a glimmer in her eye.

Lisa’s eyes reflected the moon peaking in through the window. They were opened wide in innocence and giddy with fear and excitement.

Then, Jisoo slipped a hand into Lisa’s shorts.

Lisa bit her lip in surprise.

“Jisoo~”

But Jisoo had silenced her with a devilish smile.

She let her hand venture further down, feeling a small patch of wetness through the thin fabric of Lisa’s panties.

“Lisa! This is a professional situation! I didn’t realise you felt this way about your teammate!” Jisoo mocked, much to the annoyance and humiliation of Lisa.

The voices grew nearer.

Jisoo lightly pressed her fingers through the fabric, causing Lisa to stifle a moan.

“Shhh, you’ll give us away!” she teased, mimicking Lisa’s voice from moments ago.

Finally, Jisoo showed mercy, pulling her hand out of Lisa’s shorts and using it to tuck a piece of blonde hair behind the girl’s ear.

Then Jisoo turned away, cocking her head to listen for the sounds of the enemy.

But Lisa’s gaze was still fixed on her. 

“Okay, I think it’s safe to move now~” Jisoo’s head was back in the game, like nothing had just happened. To Lisa, this flippant attitude was torturous.

They both fell out of the alcove and back onto the stairwell. But just as they were about to continue their climb, a voice echoed through the stone walls from behind.

“Get them!”

“Shit.”

Jisoo grabbed Lisa by the hand and they raced up the remaining stairs and onto the top floor. But there were more girls waiting, each with a red strip tied around their wrists.

“We have to split up!” Jisoo released Lisa’s hand and the young girl made a dash for it. She didn’t even have time to see which way her teammate had gone before she’d veered round the corner and was in unknown territory.

The were about three girls, hot on her tail.

Lisa ran until her lungs ached for rest. Her bare feet pattered on the cold floor until she reached another corner. Before the girls could catch up, Lisa pushed through the nearest door and out of sight.

It was a dorm room. But one that looked out of use. The beds were bare metal skeletons and there were no drapes on the windows so the moonlight flooded in.

At the end of the room was a tall, mahogany wardrobe. Perfect.

Lisa crept in, closing the heavy door behind her. Darkness.

Then, “Shit!”

Lisa screamed.

“Shut up! You’ll get me tagged!”

A phone was turned on and the light from the screen illuminated a face.

“Yerim?”

“Yah. This is my hiding place, go find another. And it’s Yeri. Everyone calls me Yeri.” The girl spoke curtly, her jaw clenched.

“I’m sorry,” Lisa looked down at the girl’s wrist, “but we’re on the same team! Help me out?”

Yeri didn’t reply.

“There’s like, a whole squad of Reds after me, there’s no where else to go!”

Yeri inhaled sharply. “Fine.”

“Why are you in here? Aren’t you on defence?”

Yeri held up her other hand and in it Lisa saw a perfect white triangle.

“You found our flag?!”

“Shhh! Yes, I’m currently guarding it with my life.”

“I was on attack but me and Jisoo~”

“Jisoo?” Yeri interrupted. “Hm.”

“What?” Lisa didn’t meant to sound defensive but the tone in her voice was defiant.

“I just thought she’d have got bored by now is all…”

“Nah, she’s really into the game~”

“Not what I was talking about.”

But Yeri was silenced but the sound of voices on the other side of the mahogany door.

“We know you’re in there.”

Shit.

Lisa gulped as Yeri threw a piercing glare at her.

The door was throw open and the faces of four Reds who knew they’d won were staring back at them.

Yeri bolted across and out of the dorm before anyone could make a move.

Lisa tried to follow suit, making a run for the door but she was tackled by two Reds, her face hitting the floor.

Her vision blurred but she lifted her head in time to see Yeri disappearing down the corridor, pursued by two girls.

 

Reluctantly, Lisa was frogmarched back to the common room.

Inside, an array of members from both teams were slouched on the armchairs, the half drunk bottle of swamp water at the centre of the coffee table.

At the far end, Jisoo was sat on Irene’s lap, her arms draped round the girl’s shoulders, laughing at some inside joke.

She sprung up when she saw Lisa enter.

“Unnie~”

“Lisa! You got caught!” Jisoo pouted.

“Yeah…”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure Irene will spare you from the forfeit!” she batted her eyes at the lilac haired girl.

Lisa slumped down onto the sofa.

“No, its only fair…”

Lisa reached across to grab the bottle.

But before she could claim her forfeit, a loud cheer erupted from near the door.

“SUCK IT LOSERS! REDS LOSE AGAIN!”

Jungyeon came marching in, waving a red flag triumphantly above her head. Behind, a disgruntled looking Rosé followed her in.

Irene lept up from her seat.

“And for the seventh semester running, the White Team take the crown!”

More cheering and whooping arose from the girls scattered across the common room. 

The Reds who had been tagged crossed their arms and sulked in the corner.

Everyone was on their feet, jumping up and down in excitement. Jeongyeon had been lifted onto someones shoulders, waving the flag above the crowds as if it were the head of her mortal enemy.

But Lisa was still. Watching the red-haired girl dance with her teammates in celebration.

 

Like a flame flickering in a forest.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all like where this is going, comments always appreciated!


End file.
